Ein verrücktes Klassentreffen
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Tsuna und die Anderen wurden zum Klassentreffen eingeladen. Als plötzlich Gegner auftauchen versinkt alles im Chaos. 2795, 5986
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag im italienischen HQ der Vongola. Die Wächter trainierten oder chillten einfach nur, die Bediensteten erledigten ihre Arbeit und Vongola Decimo versank im Papierkram.

Als er jedoch die Post durchsah, welche ebenfalls ein großer Stapel war, entdeckte er etwas unnatürliches. Es waren 6 komische Briefe aus Japan.

* **Tsuna POV** *

„ Rechnungen,Class Reunion Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, Rechnungen, Heiratsantrag, Werbung, Allianzanfrage, Heiratsantrag, Class Reunion Hayato Gokudera, Rechnungen, Class Reunion Yamamoto Takeshi, Class Reunion Chrome Dokuro, Werbung, Rechnungen, Class Reunion Dame Tsuna, Class Re...u...ni...on Sa...sa...ga...wa Kyo...ko. Moment mal...CLASS REUNION?!" schrie ich so laut das man es auf dem gesamten Anwesen hören konnte.

Kurz darauf konnte man komische und hektische Geräusche hören. Danach standen auch schon alle 7 Vongola Wächter vor mir und sahen irgendwie komisch aus.

Chrome hatte total zerzauste Haare als ob ein Hurrikan getost hätte, Hayato hatte überall an seiner Kleidung Blätter und schrammen als ob er zehn mal durchs Rosenbeet gerannt sei, Takeshi war durch und durch nass als ob er gerade mit seinen Klamotten durch die Dusche gehüpft sei, Kyouya sah total übermüdet aus genauso wie Lambo , Ryohei war von oben bis unten mit Pflastern und verbänden als ob der Arzt ihn wie eine Mumie bandagiert hat( dieser verdammte Shamal) und Mukuro sah mich wütend und doch besorgt während im ein Stück Toilettenpapier am Schuh hing.

Alles in einem sah es ziemlich lustig aus.

„ Juudaime, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Hayato besorgt.

„ Omnivore, ist ein Feind aufgetaucht? Soll ich ihn zu Tode beißen?"

"Glöckner?"

"Kufufu, musstest du ausgerechnet jetzt schreien Tsunayoshi-san während ein paar gewisse Leute ihre Geschäfte machen. Und ist wenigstens jemand aufgetaucht?" fragt Mukuro während er sich das Toilettenpapier abmachte.

„ Was ist denn EXTREM passiert, Tsuna?" fragte jetzt auch Ryohei und zwar auf seine Laute übliche Art.

„Tsu...na...nii?gäähn*"sagte Lambo verträumt.

„Mir geht es ganz gut bis auf die Sache das ich Massen an Papierkram zu erledigen habe und zufällig 6 Komische Briefe mit der Aufschrift 'Class Reunion' bekam. Deswegen fände ich es auch gut wenn wir in einer halben Stunde uns im Besprechungssaal treffen um über diese Sache zu reden. Und keine Sorge wir werden auch mit Mittagessen versorgt. Wir sehen uns dann. Ci vediamo."

Und nachdem alle gegangen waren kam auch schon meine Freundin herein.

„Und, alles in Ordnung, Tsu-kun?" fragte sie ruhig. „ Hai, Mir geht's gut, Kyoko. Sag, kannst du mir einen gefallen tun?"

"Na bereit."

„Kannst du vielleicht Haru suchen? Ich hätte dich und sie sehr gerne bei dem treffen nachher dabei. Das wäre toll!" meinte ich und sah meine Freundin bittend an. Sie sagte dann nur noch: „ Natürlich mach ich das Tsu-kun. Wir sehen uns dann später. Ach ja, möchtest du vielleicht einen Grünen Tee?" „ Sehr gerne."

Nachdem auch sie gegangen war machte Ich mich wieder an den Papierkram und ehe ich mich versah war die halbe Stunde schon vorüber. Schnell beeilte ich mich und ging zum Besprechungssaal wo meine Wächter und Kyoko und Haru bereits warteten.

„ Es freut mich das ihr alle gekommen seid. Das Essen wird gleich kommen. Also, lasst uns anfangen.

Ihr wisst ja, dass ich heute unter der Post ein paar Briefe zu einer Class Reunion fand. Diese Briefe waren an Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Kyoko und mich adressiert. Am besten lese ich mal eine vor:

Sehr geehrter Gokudera Hayato,

Wir haben geplant eine Class Reunion nach 10 Jahren

zu veranstalten.

Das treffen findet findet am 3. Juli 20** statt.

Wir treffen uns um 14.00 Uhr in unserem alten Klassenraum der 2A. Wir würden uns freuen wenn du kommst. Das Treffen endet dann so gegen 19 Uhr. Wir haben dann geplant ein Barbeque zu veranstalten. Am Ende der Veranstaltung wird es noch ein Feuerwerk geben.

DAS REUNION KOMITEE

P.S. Du kannst denjenigen mitbringen mit dem du zusammen bist und noch eine weitere Personen.

Das war's Leute" sagte ich zu meinen Freunden. „ Das war,...unerwartet!" meinte Kyouya und drehte sich zu mir um. „ Was machen wir jetzt, Omnivore?" „Na, nachdenken woher die wissen dass wir in Italien sind. Zweitens ob es vom Feind kommt oder nicht und drittens, was sollen wir zu der Class Reunion tragen?"Ich grinste über das gesamte Gesicht bevor plötzlich die Doppeltür aufflog und ein schwarz gekleideter Mann mit einem Fedora Hut hereinkam und rief: „ Ich persönlich komme sehr gerne mit also bitte plant mich mit ein, jedoch glaub ich das unser lieber Vongola Decimo noch Papierkram zu erledigen hat, oder nicht?" „Hai Hai" meinte ich und stützte sich auf seinen Arm. „ Aber natürlich können wir dich auf die Liste setzen, solange du bei dem Treffen keine Faxen machst, klar?" „ Ja, ja geht schon in Ordnung. Aber das Treffen ist bereits in einer Woche! Ihr solltet euch mit euren Aufgaben wohl besser Beeilen. Ach ja, ihr fertigt am besten eine Liste an wer mitkommen soll. Ich bin dann mal wieder weg. Wir sehen uns!" sagte Reborn und ging wieder. Leider hatte er mir durch das einschlagen der Doppeltür nur noch mehr Papierkram aufgebrummt. Nachdem Reborn weg war machten wir die Liste. „Wir sind genau 5 Personen mit einer Einladung also können wir genau 5 Personen mitbringen und natürlich denjenigen mit dem man verheiratet oder zusammen ist. Also sind es insgesamt 10 Personen hätten alle einen festen Freund oder eine feste Freundin.

_**Die Liste:**_

_**-Hibari Kyoya**_

_**-Dino Winken**_

_**-Lambo Rindfleisch**_

_**-Rukudo Mukuro**_

_**\- (Sasagawa Ryohei)**_

_**\- (Haru Miura)**_

_**-Reborn**_

„ Okay das sind dann glaub ich alle." meinte ich und sah zu meinen Freunden. „ Aber natürlich müssen wir noch zwei Personen berücksichtigen. Nämlich Ryohei und Haru, immerhin sind sie mit Hayato/ Hana zusammen." Ich sah die zwei an welche aus irgendeinem banalen grund rot wurden. „ Also dann, Tsuna-nii, darf ich wieder in mein Zimmer? Unser bekloppter Lehrer hat uns über das Wochenende Massen an Hausaufgaben gegeben und heute ist schon Sonntag, also bitte, darf ich ge..." Urplötzlich machte es Puff und rosa Rauch stieg auf. Als der Rauch sich wieder legte saß dort ein kleiner Junge in einem Strampelanzug mit Kuhmuster.

_**Ende Kapitel 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitte beachten sie diesen Prolog!**

Alle Geschichten die ich schreibe sind nicht real, nie passiert und vollkommen ausgedacht. In jeder meiner Geschichten tauchen Hakuba und seine Freunde auf welche ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe. Ich entschuldige mich für die vielleicht etwas langen Kapitel, weil diese Geschichten anfangs als Bücher gedacht waren. In all meinen Geschichten sind Orte oder Personen aus bekannten Büchern oder Serien aufgeführt. Diese sind aus: Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, Helden des Olymp, Inazuma Eleven und Kane Chroniken.

**Kapitel 2**

Er hatte einen Afro und schwarze Haare. Außerdem hatte er in seinem Gesicht lauter Reis und Soße und in den Händen hielt er Essstäbchen. Das ist eindeutig Lambo aus der Vergangenheit. „ Tsuna-nii? Bakadera?" fragte Lambo. „ Hallo Lambo. Und wie geht es dir?" fragte ich und natürlich gibt Hayato sofort einen Kommentar ab: „ Was willst du kleiner Scheißer schon wieder in der Zukunft, also ehrlich was hast du jetzt schon wieder getan?" „ Wir haben Mittag gegessen ich, bin gestolpert und dann hier gelandet du bescheuerter Bakadera." meinte Lambo. Irgendwie hatte sich Lambo ganz schön verändert. Obwohl er noch ein kleines Kind war und unerzogen noch dazu. Aber seitdem großen Kampf der Arcobanelo ist er viel erwachsener und höflicher geworden. Selbst in der Zukunft ist er viel höflicher geworden, nur der Umgang mit Hayato ist noch immer mies, dachte ich und sah diesen zwei Streithähnen zu. Es war wirklich lustig das mit anzusehen.

Nach 5 Minuten ist unser Lambo aus der Zukunft wieder zurück. „ Also Tsuna-nii darf ich jetzt meine Aufgaben machen?" sagte er und ich meinte nur: „ Nun gut. Du darfst gehen. Wir waren sowieso fertig." Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein paar Leute kamen herein. Es war das Mittagessen. „ Aber sag Lambo, willst du denn nicht mit uns Mittagessen? Ansonsten kannst du in deinem Zimmer ja essen!" „ Ich esse in meinem Zimmer. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Leute." Und nachdem Lambo das gesagt hatte schnappte sich Lambo eine Portion Ramen und ging in sein Zimmer. Wir ließen uns die Ramen richtig schmecken. Als Takeshi dann nach dem Koch fragte kam 5 Minuten später ein junger Mann, etwa in unserem Alter, mit orangefarbenen Haaren herein. Wir alle kannten in sehr gut und wussten genau warum er höchstwahrscheinlich hier sein würde. „ Guten Tag allerseits. Ist wirklich schon lange her. Schön euch wieder zu sehen." Es war wirklich unglaublich. Es war Kaito Tachibana aus der Mittelschule welcher später unser Wächter des Mondes. Hinter ihm kamen drei Gestalten hervor. Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen. Diese kannten wir ebenfalls sehr gut. Es waren die Reisenden Wächter Makoto Smith, Taichi Fujioka und Hakuba Samurai. Wobei Taichi eigentlich kein Wächter ist sondern nur ein Mitglied der Vongola. „ Yo!" sagte Hakuba und lächelte uns an. „ Lang nicht gesehen. Muss an die 8 Jahre her sein!" Es stimmte. Wir haben uns seit fast 8 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Jedoch hat er uns oft geschrieben, er hat uns viele Informationen gegeben. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er älter als 25 aus, vielleicht 27. „ Ciao, lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es euch denn so?" „ Uns geht es ganz gut." meinte Makoto. „ Wir haben eine sehr lange Reise hinter uns. Gerade als wir in einen Krieg verwickelt waren bekamen wir diese Einladungen und dachten wir kommen einfach mal her bevor wir nach Japan fliegen. Schön euch wieder zu sehen, aber wo ist Lambo?" „ Der ist gerade gegangen. Habt ihr ihn denn gar nicht gesehen?" fragte Takeshi. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn nicht bemerkt weil er ja jetzt schon 15 ist, dachte ich und musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Ich bemerkte die verwirrten Blicke von meinen Wächtern. „ Omnivore, worüber lachst du?" fragte Kyouya. „ Es ist nur so schön alle hier gemeinsam zu sehen. Das ist schon so lange her. Deswegen lache ich." meinte ich und konnte mein lächeln einfach nicht unterdrücken. „ Dürfen wir uns eventuell dazu setzen?" fragte Kaito. „Natürlich, wir haben noch genug Plätze da." sagte ich und sie setzten sich auf die freien Plätze. Das gesamte essen über redeten wir über die aktuelle Lage, was die Gruppe erlebt hat und plötzlich kamen wir auf ein ganz aktuelles Thema. „ Wisst ihr, ich konnte vorhin es gar nicht erzählen, aber..." sagte Kyoko und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „ich habe dem Komitee die Adresse gegeben und habe ihnen auch verraten, dass man die Gruppe von Hakuba, Tai, Kaito und Makoto mit einer bestimmten Nummer erreichen kann. Tut mir wirklich leid das ich es nicht gesagt habe." „ Ach ist schon in Ordnung. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt das die Einladungen echt sind.


End file.
